Nocturne of Tragedy
by Dashturtle
Summary: A canon story. The beacon life of coffee addict leader, Role playing ninja, easy going musician and sadistic lancer
1. Prologue - (Nero)

NCTN - Prologue

The sound of rustling leaves woke me up. In a dreamy state, I saw a red maple leaf gliding towards my resting place. By the time I blinked, the leaf had settled on my nose. I looked around the forest surrounding me in confusion. I was in a forest with countless red maple trees, where many leaves were falling gracefully with the distant sound of train engines. I lay among the crimson grass which was covering the ground of this beautiful forest.

'Am I in Forever Fall?'

With the question in my mind, I rubbed my face with my hand and ran my fingers through my hairto regain consciousness. Breaking out of this comfort, I forced myself to wake up. With a bewildered expression, I scanned the forest with my silver eyes. Then my eyes came across hers.

'The same nightmare...'

She was standing right beside a young maple tree with her gaze on me. Her eyes are empty, just like the colour of her shoulder length hair. She didn't show any emotions as she shifted her gaze to the empty blue sky. Empty like the clear sky, this was a perfect description of her eyes. Even though she looked alluring with her bright blue dress, I felt nothing but heartache.

"You still don't smile..."

Grieving, I said these words.

"You still don't speak…"

A part of my vision began to blur as I said these words.

"Won't you say Nero?"

I said my name in misery. As she lightly shook her head, a single tear was falling from my eye...

Then I awoke from this nightmare.


	2. Chapter 1 - Fly for Beacon - (Neon)

In the airship that was going to be flying towards Beacon Academy, I was scratching my head from stress. The plane was about to leave and other students were coming in. The situation where I'm currently suppressing my rage was caused by two of my friends.

One of them with black hair with numerous grey highlights was wearing a black short jacket, with a green belt wrapping his right arm. The back of jacket showed off his symbol (a mirror), which was dark grey. Within the jacket he wore a dark grey garment with 6 black buttons on the abdomen. He had a black revolver with white coating and patterns in its holster around his waist, and skinny black jeans and leather shoes with some bullet decoration finished his description.

The other one with brown hair, who was currently snoring as he slept whilst leaning on his guitar case, was wearing a dark purple hoodie and he folded the sleeves up to his elbow. He wore a brown leather cuff bracelet on his right arm and wore white t-shirts underneath. He was wearing a brown belt with four small bags can attached to his belt, and he wore that around his jeans. Also, he was wearing white head phones with his symbol imprinted (a quaver) over his hood.

"Grrrrr…"

I was anxious because I thought they were causing a bit of trouble with their ill-mannered behaviour. Well, at least Tyrian, the one with the guitar case, is causing trouble with his snoring; I noticed a few students staring at him with a smile on their face or even laugh at him.

"Hmmmmm"

With a sound, I saw the guy wearing the short jacket slowly opening his slightly sharp silver eyes. He woke up and looked towards me. Then he looked around and asked, "Hey, Neon, has the plane started to fly yet?" with a bewildered expression.

"Not yet, Nero." I said with some relief, since I had someone to talk to now. However, I noticed that his tone had become pensive. His hands were shaking for a little while and his face showed a bit of sadness for a second.

"This is what happens when we come an hour early... At least the staff let us in…" Then I sighed. I looked at Nero again and asked "Same dream?"

Nero gave a smile that seemed to say 'I cannot hide it from Neon' and looked at Tyrian's sleeping behaviour."I see that Tyrian is sleeping actively..."He changed the topic without giving me a verbal answer for my question. However, the smile he gave me was enough of an answer for me. Right after he checked Tyrian, he looked around and noticed that someone was missing."Where is Cobalt?" he asked.

"He wanted to have a look around. I'm sure he wants to check all the students one by one." I said with confidence.

Then the engine started to run without making a rough sound. "Oh, we're going…" And the airship was slowly rising in the air.

The aircraft didn't horizontally lift-off towards the sky, and instead took a vertical course. The aircraft model was powered by a dust engine. Therefore, it wasn't shaky while it took off, nor did it make a large sound.

While the airship gained altitude, Nero and I were able to see the clear blue sky through the arched window. A few moments later, the annoying sound that Tyrian was making finally stopped as he awoke from his stupid slumber.

"Oh...We're going" he said with a bewildered face, and began to rub his round dark brown eyes.

"No" I sighed. "We're still on the ground"

"Oh we are? Why did it suddenly become noisy?" Tyrian asked in confusion.

"I was being sarcastic." I was making a very disappointed face, ashamed at Tyrian's lack of common sense. "The dust engine started to run so that's probably what disturbed you from your sleep." I explained to Tyrian. Tyrian has very sensitive ears, so he can pick up sound that average humans cannot normally hear. One of the sounds that he can hear is dust movement. That's why Tyrian usually wears headphones to block off most of the sound around him.

"Oh..." He said in realisation. As soon as he showed his confused expression, the VNN news turned on."At least there is something to entertain us during the flight." Tyrian muttered while he was yawning.

_"The robbery was led by a notorious criminal, Roman Torchwick..."_

The VNN was showing one man with a dirty face who had orange hair and wearing a white coat with a grey scarf.

"A robbery in a dust shop? Why would someone rob a dust shop for money?" Nero wondered and gave a one hand gesture to express his inability to understand.

"Maybe he wanted something else other than money," I said while he was still in thought. "If his objective was cash, a dust shop is the last building he'd rob since some of the dust shop keepers are capable of using magic or a dust weapon. If I had to rob a dust shop then I'd rob it for the dust."

"Dust?"Nero was interested in my theory and asked me to continue.

"I only made this conclusion, because the only physical substance that a dust shop has and other shops don't is dust." Instead of me saying four different sources which brought me to this conclusion, I just said one source and quickly finished my theory as I was afraid of giving a full explanation.

"_Thank you, Cyril. In another news,_"

When I concentrated on the news again, announcer Lisa was announcing the Faunus protest.

"_This Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest__turned dark when members of the White Fang-_"

"White Fang, they're causing trouble again huh." Tyrian said this with a worried tone and made a very thoughtful face. "I hope they're not going to do something worse though."

"I hope so too." I responded with concern.

Then I heard the beep sound. The VNN was turned off and a witch, a middle aged lady with blonde hair and a pair of glasses appeared. "_Hello and welcome to Beacon,_"

Tyrian yawned again and asked, "Who's that?"

"_My name is Glynda Goodwitch-_" As soon as she said her name, I recognised her. She was one of the instructors of Beacon Academy and a skilful huntress. I was slightly excited since I heard how great her mage skills were and I assumed that the other teachers in Beacon would be as skilful as her.

"Oh," Said Tyrian "Well, I'm going back to my quick sleep" Then he closed his eyes again.

"I hope you're going to wake up by the time we get there." I was giving him an apathetic look and greatly hoped that he would listen.

"I'm sure he'll wake up," Nero said with a smile and didn't show a sign of worry. "Look, everyone is looking back at Signal academy and the city."

I noticed that most of the students were looking at the city and Signal after instructor Goodwitch's speech, and I assumed that the majority of the students were from Signal, unlike the four of us.

'A special invitation huh…' I was in that thought and looked at Nero. Nero was eighteen years old unlike me and Tyrian, who were seventeen, and Cobalt was a year younger than me. Cobalt and Nero had gained a special invitation to be in Beacon, because a certain huntsmen had noticed their skill and talked to Beacon personally. On the other hand, Tyrian and I were able to get through the entry exam. For around 2 or 3 years, the four of us had been trained under a single instructor, and naturally we became close friends. Close enough to know what each other had gone through...

I gazed on Nero's thoughtless and pensive expression while he looked at the empty sky. He was shouldering an empty guilt, something that wasn't his fault. And yet in his guilt, he was dreaming the same dream over and over again…

When I concentrated back to my surrounding, I noticed one blonde guy showing illness with his pale blue face. With the staggering action and expression that he was showing, I formed a conclusion...

"Please, don't tell me he's going to vomit-" I desperately denied the conclusion that I had reached, but as soon as I said it out loud, the blonde guy with an old fashioned armour spilled vomit in the corridor and a fraction landed on my favourite/only battle shoes.

"Just stay away from me." Nero asked in a concerned tone and started to walk backwards in an attempt to get away from me.

It seemed that I wasn't the only one who had been puked on, as I saw a red hooded girl try to get away from her blonde friend, who, unfortunately, had a bit of puke on her shoes as well. "Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" chanted the red hooded girl in panic.

"I hope Beacon has spare shoes for me to borrow..."

I don't think this day could get any better.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Demonic Ninja? -(Cobalt)

Ep.2

**Demonic ninja** leave no traces behind.

I've observed every single disciple on this ship, who are planning to join the Great Hunt against the darkness. In fact, no disciple of the Great Hunt has noticed my presence while I was scanning them, like an owl observing the prey in the night. To keep my stealth, to keep my motives unknown to the other disciples, I decide to be the last person to get off this flying dust machine. As soon as I break my stealth at the gate of the flying dust machine, my comrades noticed my presence.

"Cobalt~!" Tyrian greeted me with a big smile on his face and by dramatically waving his arm. The others gave me a light greeting.

"I'm here." I lightly greeted everyone. While I was observing Neon, I noticed that he was twisting his face and his sharp red eyes in disgust while he was looking down at his outfit. However, I didn't notice anything different about him. I found no gore on his green and black sleeveless jacket which he wore over the black long sleeve T-shirt. His dark shoulder armor had nothing but its usual dents and scratches, and his gray jeans were clean from any dirt. The belt on his waist, and the belts on his thigh and even the chains attached to his belts were clean. Finally his shoes…I noticed that Neon's shoes were covered with something that gave off a foul smell.

"Why must thou have safe distance from Neon?" I beseeched both Nero and Tyrian, even though I knew what both of them were going to say.

"Because he smells like puke." With his tone filled with obviousness Tyrian spoke.

"Neon got puked on by a blonde vomit boy," On the other hand, Nero's voice was filled with concern. "I hope Beacon has some spare shoes or uniform that they're going to give us."

"I see. It seems that I too must keep a safe distance from Neon," I closed my nostril with my right hand. "Neon, I must say thy shoes are reeking with a vile scent." And I stepped back away from Neon.

"Seriously, one more word and I might kick one of you with these shoes." With a voice filled with rage he warned us.

Demonic ninja must always distance themselves away from filth. Therefore, I laid my eyes on my own equipment, and began a thorough inspection. My navy colored sleeveless top and combat ready trousers, which were covered with black leather armor patches at strategic points, were clean. Finally, my iron plated forearm and knee/shin guards, and silk decorations all seemed to be free from filth. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, let's go to the ceremony. Everyone has already left and we have around 5 minutes to get to the hall." With haste, Nero spoke while he checked the time with his watch.

"Pardon?" with a suspicious tone I spoke.

"It's already time for the assembly. You've been busy waiting for everyone to get off, and the three of us were busy trying to wash this puke off." Nero interrupted me as he strongly wished to start the journey to the hall.

"Then let's go!" Tyrian said in cheers. Then we began our small trip.

**Demonic ninja** never express emotion. However, within my heart I felt a powerful satisfaction whilst looking upon Beacon Academy. The disciples who art currently walking on the grounds of Beacon were strong. My body was itching by observing the disciples on the academy grounds. Clearly the disciples who had already been training on these grounds were far greater than the disciples who had just got off from the flying machine. With bursting excitement I spoke to myself;

'I'll grow stronger by learning the ways of the Great Hunt.'

Within time, my comrades and I reached the great hall where masters of the hunt were going to speak. There were countless disciples who were talking amongst themselves and anticipating the speech. In fact, the noise was so strong that they may not notice even if I began to make them faint one by one. How many of these disciples will be a match for my strength? I wondered.

"Will the masters speak soon?" I beseeched Nero.

"They will speak soon," Nero said confidently and smiled. "Just be patient." Then he laid his hand on my head and began to...pat it. The mere mortal, how dare he-

"Ahem – I'll keep this brief…"Then Head Master Ozpin began his speech. I sensed that master Ozpin was very powerful, as I could not measure his strength with a single look. Even I, one of the great Ten Pillars of the Inner cycle of Demonic Ninjas, could not judge how great his power was. Is he suppressing his power or is his strength far beyond my understanding? I began to wonder in excitement. I must have a duel with Head Master Ozpin one day...

_"__You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."_

His voice was filled with disappointment? Encouragement or discomfort? I couldn't find what he felt. However, I knew what I had to do from that speech.

_"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins". _

As soon as Head Master Ozpin finished his speech, Master Goodwitch began handing out instructions. _"Be ready. You are dismissed!"_

At her word I let out a small laugh...

**Demonic ninja** are always ready.

**Demonic ninja** are always expecting the unexpected.

**Demonic ninja** always initiate with the unseen blade...


	4. Chapter 3 - The Nightmare - (Nero)

Ep.3

It had been roughly half an hour since we were guided into the Beacon ballroom. Currently, all of the entering students were here and trying to rest for tomorrow's initiation. How hard will the initiation be, I wondered.

"IT'S LIKE A HUGE SLEEPOVER!" Tyrian shouted with excitement as he jumped up and down. Neon and I were simply sitting down on our sleeping bags which were laid out on the Ballroom.

"Yeah, an awkward sleepover for everyone, where both genders are sleeping in the same hall. Most of the guys are topless, trying to impress as much as they can, and the girls are enjoying the view. The boys are also enjoying the view of looking at girls in pajamas." Neon had a hint of sarcasm. "At least the three of us are not topless." Neon said with a fair amount of relief. All of us were wearing dark grey jersey pants with different colored t-shirts. I was wearing black, Tyrian was wearing purple and Neon was wearing dark green.

"Neon, where is Cobalt?" I asked out of concern.

"Cobalt is in the roof." stated Neon.

"...He managed to find a place where he could sleep, huh." I showed no surprise at Neon's reply as Cobalt's resting place was always 'in the roof'. "What was his saying... 'Demonic ninja never show their sleeping face.'" I said, attempting to impersonate Cobalt.

Neon smiled and said "It's weakness, not sleeping face, although that works too."

"Well, since we're having a fun sleepover, where Neon is drooling over girls in PJs, let's add some more activity: me playing the guitar!" With a big smile on his face Tyrian drew out his electronic guitar.

"Tyrian, playing the guitar will wake the people who are already asleep," I gave a concerned comment to Tyrian. "Although, I do wish to hear you play."

"Hey, I'm not-" Neon began to speak in his defense.

""You are."" Both Tyrian and I interrupted him.

"You sharp bastards…"Neon gave up so easily.

I had fully prepared my resting spot with the sleeping bag that Beacon handed out, same with Neon and Tyrian. However, I found discomfort within my mind since Cobalt was sleeping in his favorite resting place... Does he even have proper sleeping equipment or a warm spot for him to have a good sleep? I couldn't help myself to think about nothing but checking upon him.

"Neon, where exactly is he? I want to check if he needs anything up there." I asked Neon for Cobalt's location.

"Go to the window over there and knock three once, then once again. He should come out after that and show himself at the window." Neon pointed at the window located upstairs.

"Thanks, I'll go check on him." I stood up and started my stroll upstairs. Above the stairs, there was just a long indoor veranda. Therefore, I was able to see all of the students from up here. Before going to the window, where my objective was, I decided to take a look at the students. Most of them were just getting ready to sleep, whilst some of them had already started to make friends and were planning for the initiation.

Then I began to wonder; what lead them to be here? Are they looking for a challenge? Are they looking for strength? Are they looking for happiness? Or are they looking to make up for their past failures? At the very least, all of the students must have some desire or motive to be here.

Then I shifted my gaze to my hand and quietly spoke "...What's mine?"

I regained myself from that deep thought, and noticed a girl with a black bow and black pajamas. She was sitting near the candles by the wall, all her attention focused on the book she was holding. I smiled slightly and questioned myself: is she going to sleep whilst wearing that bow?

Then two girls approached the girl with the bow. Actually, the blonde girl with an orange tank top and black shorts was dragging the dark red haired girl who was wearing a black tank top and long white jerseys with rose patterns.

"Hellooo~! I believe you two may know each other." said the blonde girl brightly to the girl with the black bow with an overwhelming smile.

Then the girl with the black bow looked at the dark haired girl and said "Aren't you the girl that exploded?"

As soon as she said that I rushed to cover my mouth with my hands, so as to not break the silence with my laughter. I thought to myself: What do you have to do to explode? I hope she didn't cause an explosion because of piles of dust.

"Uuh, yeah my name is Ruby," She offered her hand for a handshake, but the girl with the black bow declined the handshake by continuing to read her book. "But you can just call me crat... Actually, you can just call me Ruby." And yet she still tried to have a conversation with her even though the reading girl was seemingly disinterested.

"Okay." This was a total rejection from the girl with the bow.

Eavesdropping isn't my hobby and I'm aware that it's ill-mannered. However, I was very keen to know how this scene was going to play out.

"So, what's your name?" The blonde girl asked in an effort to continue the conversation.

"Blake..." She finally stated her name. Even the densest person would've realised that this girl was very tired from the disturbance to her reading time.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang: Ruby's older sister!" Yang was trying her best to keep her positive tone as much as possible. At this moment, I realised how young this Ruby girl actually was...Yang should be a 1st year since she is in the hall with us, which meant that she was seventeen... So Ruby is sixteen? I guess she skipped her year just like Cobalt. I'm glad to find out that Cobalt may have a friend who's the same age as him. It's something that I could be envious about.

"I like your bow..." Yang blurted out a small flattery.

"Thanks." Blake replied in monotone.

"...It goes great…with your... pajamas." Yang was still trying to continue the conversation with flattery.

"Right..." Blake replied again in the same manner. When are they going to give up I wonder.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Even though I could only look at Ruby and Yang's back from this angle, I was able to see how disorganised they were and how they were probably making an expression of not knowing what to do.

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book... That I will continue to read…As soon as you leave." As she said that, I couldn't hide my surprise from surfacing onto my face. Blake had bluntly asked them to leave her alone. Almost too blunt. Even her tone was filled with frustration.

"What's it about?" Instead of Yang trying to hold together what little conversation they were having, this time Ruby started a small topic. The mood changed as soon as she spoke.

"Huh?" Blake looked back at Ruby.

"Your book, does it have a name?" Her voice didn't have any sort of nervousness, unlike before.

"Well, it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." When I heard what she was reading I must admit I became quite curious too. The book sounded very symbolic. Was it about some sort of a monster? Or two different people fighting for a single world?

"Oh, yeah...that's real lovely…" Yang expressed her lack of interest.

"I love books, Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories about heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress" Said Ruby.

"Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake started to show interest in Ruby and for the first time, she continued the conversation.

"Well I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected the people who couldn't protect themselves." There was no longer a trace of nervousness in her speech. She was simply sharing her innocent wish.

"That's very ambitious for a child, "Blake was no longer focusing on her book. Instead, she was focusing on the ambitious and dream filled little girl. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake spoke her words as if she wished it was. Her tone was now thoughtful.

"Well that's why we're all here. To make it better" Those words... The person I was looking at wasn't a child. She was a person with a pure heart, nothing more or less. How long will she be able to keep her pure mindset, I pondered. I hoped for the best that she'll remain pure till the end. Then I stopped my childish eavesdropping and started going back to my objective: Cobalt.

I started walking towards the window that Neon had pointed at and tried to knock on the window, when I heard a new voice inquiring: "What in the world is going on over here?!" The voice came from where those girls were. Even though I wished to stop hearing their conversation, the majority of the students had fallen asleep. Therefore, I was able to hear them without focusing too much in the soft silence. I looked back to where they were and saw-

A girl with a bright blue pajama dress. Long white hair with eyes that reminded me of the empty sky.

"**SI**-" I couldn't finish my exclamation.

My hands shook.

My legs gave out.

The same nightmare... Same nightmare... Same nightmare... Same nightmare...Same nightmare...Same nightmare... Same nightmare... Same nightmare... Same nightmare...Same nightmare...Same nightmAre... SaMe nightmare... same Nightmare... Same nighTmare...Same niGhtmAre...SamENightMare... sAmEnIgHtmaRe...SAmeNiGhtMaRe... SAmEniGHtMarE-

When will I become free from these shackles?

Then I awoke from this nightmare.


	5. Chapter 4 - Initiation - (Tyrian)

Ch.4

It's the initiation day!

Head Master and witch lady were leading many other student including me, Nero, Neon and Cobalt to...Em...umm… Emerald Forest! The Head Master asked us to line up on the cliff of the mountain. I'm at the very left of the line, err, my left. Neon is right next to me, then Cobalt then Nero. Right now, The Head Master is saying something about what we are supposed to do. To sum it up, go north, get something and come back. Also, some stuff about landing.

Neon poked me with his finger and said, "Tyrian, you got all of that, right?" He voice and face showed worry.

"Yes" I said, confidently. "We get the relic and come back, right?"

Then Neon said "Yes, and you're clear about the launching pad right?"

I gave him a confused face and began to say "What launc-", but at that moment, something pushed me and got me flying towards the sky.

As soon as I was in the middle of the air I thought this: This was my final moment... I could not fulfill my dream to have a beautiful wife and 3 daughters with 2 sons, where all the girls called me 'papa' and the boys call me 'old man'. I could not experience the moment of having a very delicious dinner that my future wife cooked for me when I got back home from hunting. After that, every decision that I made throughout my life flashed by and I thought; I've lived an okay-ish life in the end. Probably, standing on the launching pad without thinking was one of my worst decisions.

Then slowly, I began falling towards the ground. I hope the Grimm are not going to eat my dead, cold body. Finally, before I die, I must say something out loud which I've been holding back up until now. I guess I can say it right now.

"NEON IS A STUPID, STUPID,MORON!" There, I have no regrets.

"WHO'S A STUPID MORON!?" Then I saw Neon diving towards me with eyes flaring. He grabbed me with his left hand. Not needing a special landing strategy, Neon made a good landing with his stupidly overpowered legs and I was safe from death by falling. Now I was in danger of death by a demon. Neon held me high by gripping my collar with his left arm and he asked "So Tyrian, what did you say?" He gave me a very sadistic smile.

"Ummm...That you are very charming and I respect ya from the bottom of my heart?" I stuttered as I attempted to cover up my outburst.

"I thought so..." After spitting out those words, he dropped me and flicked me on my forehead with his middle finger, which made me dramatically lock my head back as if someone had suddenly pulled my hair from behind and gazed at a few stars hover around my head. I probably lost 80% of my health. Oh C'mon, I said you were charming, no need to hit me this hard! Ugh, I thought my skull would crack.

After he smashed my forehead he helped me back up. I stood up and looked directly at Neon. Right now Neon's battle extensions had spread over his usual outfit. Now the whole of his left arm was covered in armor, and the forearm guard around his left wrist had expended into a huge gauntlet/shield. This left arm was probably built for a defensive purpose, but that didn't stop Neon from smashing Grimm's (or people's) face in with it.

His main weapon was alance which was now attached to his back. This was an old weapon, unlike his armor set, and apparently it was a family heirloom or something.

As soon as I stood up I let out a cry in agony. "Can we have like a 10 minute break to recharge my health?" I asked Neon out of desperation.

Then he rolled his eyes and said "Fine". Then he pull out his lancechecked the surrounding woods. Just to be ready if a Grimm ambushed us.

"Good!" I sat on a tree trunk and pulled out my weapon: an electronic guitar; its name is Harmony. Then I started tuning it.

Neon sat on the ground as well and asked, "Is your weapon okay?"

"No problem~!" I finished tuning Harmony and checked on my 'Picks'. There are six of them like usual. Shaped like a normal guitar pick, but as big as my hand, these 'Picks' could store dust crystals, such as the kinetic dust crystals that allowed them to fly around, and could be controlled remotely with the combination of my semblance and the notes that were played on my guitar. In summary, these 'Picks' were my flying death machines of dust-firing-goodness. I loaded the Picks with various dust crystals, preparing for the battle that may happen ahead.

Around ten minutes had passed and all of my weapons were checked. I put back my Picks into my bags attached to my belt and put the left over dust crystals back in to the dust pouch. "Okay, I'm done." I positively expressed my readiness.

"Right, Nero and Cobalt should already be on their way to the north." Neon explained the current situation."They have already met up; I saw them near each other in the air. Anyway, Nero told me that we should meet up at the temple and go back together."

"Ok, any other information?"

"Well you and I are in the same team and Nero and Cobalt have partnered up. So I believe we should do our best for the four of us to be in the same team."

"Let's get going then!" I started walking towards somewhere when Neon stopped me.

"North is this way." Then Neon pointed at the opposite direction I was trying to go.

"Oh..." Then I walked with Neon towards north.

"By the way, we landed nearest to the cliff because you were falling." Neon said as he let out a bitter laugh.

"I didn't know I was standing on a launching pad!" I shouted and let out a sound of frustration.

"You should have listened to ."

"Yeah, I should have..." Then I let out a sigh. A moment later, I asked "This forest is full of Grimms right?"

"Yes." Neon answered.

"So on the second day, they put us into a forest filled with monsters. When we came here to learn how to fight them."

"I'm surprised that you didn't notice the other option of this task," Neon gave me a surprised look. "Remember what you said before you were launched?'

"Huh," I gave a bewildered face to Neon and gave it a thought. What I said was _"-We get the relic and come back-"_. Then it hit me and I shouted out happily. "THIS CAN BE A STEALTH MISSION!"

Neon did a face palm. "Yeah, and shouting is a part of stealth," He sighed. "So fighting the Grimm isn't necessary. Also, I believe Prof. Ozpin is observing us right now since he said that we're going to be monitored."

"Oh, really?"I started to focus to try to hear where the observing machine could be..."Oh there it is!" After shouting in excitement, I waved at the direction where the machine was.

"It's not the time to say hi to , let's keep going." Neon is such a party-pooper.

While we were walking north where temple was supposed to be, I noticed something strange from the forest. I hear a few things up ahead; something burning? And-!

"Neon, duck!" I shouted as I pulled out Harmony. Neon ducked as I told him to and he was able to dodge the Beowolf's stupid diving attack, after it came out from a bush at Neon's right. As soon as it landed on the ground and before it recovered from its attack failure, I smashed its face with Harmony. "Neon there is another one coming from the same bush!"I warned Neon again.

"I'm aware." Then he started spin to his left and when the second Beowolf came out to attack Neon, he slammed that Beowolf with the back hand of his shield. The Beowolf crashed into a tree and as soon as it hit the tree Neon took out his lance and hurled it at that Beowolf. "Anymore?"Neon looked at me and asked.

"No, but I do hear a lot of them to the north, and some burning trees too." I answered.

Neon walked towards the tree so he could retrieve his lance. "I noticed the huge smoke pillarrising from the forest as well... I assume, there will be some beautiful flowers burning over there as well...I really don't want that…" There's the expression of the only love he has; for _flowers_…

"Umm, I'd rather stop the fire in the forest too." I answered with uncertainty.

Neon let out a sigh, "Well, this task doesn't have a time limit." Then he pulled out his lance crudely from the Beowolf. "So, how many are there?" He asked with a small smile.

"Around...Twenty to twenty five."I answered.

Neon's smile became bigger. "I'm getting them." He started to walk impatiently towards the smoke.

"Umm, Neon... Please don't bring the madman out." I became very concerned.

"I'll let you hit me if I do." He answered to ease my worry.

"DEAL!" Then I pulled out my pinky finger to Neon "Pinky promise!? You gotta Promise with the Pinky! Promise!?Promise!?Promise!?Promise!?"

Neon rolled his eyes and pulled out his pinky finger to make the promise. Then we both started running towards the burning part of the forest.

"I'll use Ice dust to stop the fire. Any preferred songs?"

"Something exciting!"I could see that Neon was trying to control his excitement.

Then we arrived. A great fire had spread across the forest, and the Beowolves were standing around the fire, afraid. Some of them were trapped in the burning forest as well. The fire was great but it wasn't big enough to make me think twice about stopping the spread. I started to play a song with Harmony and threw 2 of my Picks (which contained Ice dust crystals) to the air. As soon as I played a cord, both of them began gliding and moving through the air. Then I shot the ice dust at the fire to make way for Neon.

"I'm just gonna focus on the fire, so you deal with the Beowolves!"

"JUST WHAT I WANTED!"

Neon let out a sadistic laugh and hurriedly sprinted towards the pack of Beowolves. As soon as he reached the pack of Beowolves, he stabbed the first Beowolf he saw along with another Beowolf behind it. Some of the Beowolves didn't even know what was coming. With that he placed himself in the middle of the pack of Beowolves. Hetossed the two dead wolves to the ground by swinging his lance.

"Guys, I'm just going to ask you one thing...Try not to run." Uh-oh, his blood thirst has awakened.

One of the Beowolves broke the tension and lunged at Neon. Neon simply thrust his lance towards it, and the tip came out through its back. The Beowolf growled in pain and Neonchuckled as it did. Three Beowolves who were behind Neon dashed towards him, to which he replied: "Take your friend!" He swung his lance towards the approaching trio of Beowolves to throw the impaled Beowolf at them. Two got hit, but one dodged and grabbed Neon's lance. Then Neon punched the Beowolf in the eye and again with a very sadistic laugh. He began to brutally pulverize the pack of Beowolves...and... After I saw that…I decided to focus on the fire.

Neon's semblance is Strength. Yes, he is a pure barbarian. The Armor of Grimmsmean nothing but butter for Neon. He does have his limits, but he wouldn't lose an arm-wrestle against a Nightstalker so easily.

After 10 or 12 minute, I was pretty much done with stopping the fire, andNeon was pretty much done with the Beowolf massacre. There were a lot of bodies lying around, some sliced in half, some stabbed and others beaten to a pulp. Now, Neon had two normal sized Beowolves and one big Beowolf to kill.

"When you guys look at this scene how do you feel?" He asked the remaining Beowolves as he began strolling towards them. "For me, just imagining what you could be feeling thrills me so much that I can't contain my laughter…" He let down his lance so that it would scrape the ground and make a chilling sound as he walked.

I knew that he would lose himself if he fought... That stupid, stupid moron.

"There is something about your scream that soothes me." Then the two normal sized Beowolves launched themselves at Neon. He crushed one of them with his shield and pierced the other one with his lance. When it let out a growl of pain, Neon placed his mouth next to its ear and said "The sound you are making is like music to my ear." Then he hurled it to the other side of the forest.

Seriously, he's totally lost himself and he might even start drooling. I started dashing towards Neon before he really lost it.

"Neon!"

I shouted and Neon turned with an irritated face. Before he had time to react I smashed his face with Harmony and made him hit the ground. At that, the big Beowolf started running towards me to attack. However, I had already positioned my 2 Picks to aim at it and when I strung acord,the Picks shot multiple icicles at the big bad Beowolf. Its claws stopped short of my face and then it heavily collapsed.

When I looked back at Neon, he was daydreaming sprawled on the floor. After two minutes of peace, he woke up and commented "Thanks man, but did you really have to hit me that hard?" He finally made a pained expression while he got himself up.

I gave him a big smile and said "You pinky promised."


End file.
